Clothes Shop
The Gift Shop is one of the three buildings in the Town. Here, penguins can buy clothes for themselves from the catalog, Penguin Style. The Gift Shop also sells colors, player card backgrounds, and flags. The only items available to non-members are colors, flags, and player card backgrounds. The clothes for sale are only available to members. The Gift Shop contains three dressing rooms and a desk. It used to be almost identical to the Sport Shop, but the Sports Shop later began to sell sports items. It is owned by the Gift Shop Manager. Fictional Gift Shop Jobs Some creative penguins have been known to pretend to have special "jobs" in the Gift Shop. Penguins invent all kinds of ideas and occupations to employ and work in the gift shop, a list of these include: * "Owner": The owner walks around the shop, talking to managers. **''Costume:'' ***''Formal dress'' ***''Tuxedo'' ***''Suit'' * Manager: The manager oversees everything at the shop. They sit behind the till (cash register) with a cashier. **''Polo T-Shirt'' * Assistant Manager: The assistants walk around telling penguins they look good in the article of clothing they are trying on and helps the manager with all duties. **''Costume: T-Shirt'' * Cashier: The cashier sits at the till serving customers and collecting the money. They are also responsible for Robberies. **''Casual Clothes'' *''Associate: Associates help customers choose what they want.'' **''Costume: Members: nice shoes, a Polo T-Shirt, and a tie.'' **''Non Members: Anything'' * Robbers: Robbers usually go straight to the cash register and say "Robs cash register," "Takes money," or "Steals." They also sometimes walk up to people and "rob" them. They are often mean. After a "robbery," many penguins leave the Gift Shop and go to the Town and say "_______ is back and robbing please find him/her" or "Agents keep a lookout." **''Costume: Pot of gold and black items.'' Trivia *''Sometime in October 2007, there were boxes in the Gift Shop. The boxes were opened and the Big Wigs catalog was released.'' *''The Gift Shop is rarely decorated inside.'' *''On June 20th, 2008, there was a earthquake that destroyed the entire Town Center. Many penguins think Herbert P. Bear was looking for something. There were cracks on the ground and walls, clothes fell over, and the poster almost fell off. In Mission 8, you must save the Gift Shop. It later turns out that Herbert's tunnels had made the earthquakes and had also made the Gift Shop fall. The play remarks that the Gift Shop needs a lift.'' *''In Mission 10, if you help the Gift Shop Manager set up his clearance table outside, he will give you an award at the end of the mission.'' *''Penguin Style is located in here.'' *''You could not enter the Gift Shop in Penguin Chat 3. If you tried to enter it would take you to a real-life shop where you could buy items (but not memberships, there were no such things as coins in PC3).'' *''During Christmas, the penguin on the "Dress Up!" sign is dressed as Santa without the beard.'' *''In February 2010, Club Penguin allowed non-members to purchase flags from Penguin Style.'' Parties *''During the 2008 April Fool's Day Party, the Gift Shop was white with dark tan lines.'' *''During the 2008 Halloween Party, there were lots of pumpkins.'' *''During the April Fools party they was a easter egg hidden in one of the displayed hats.'' *''During the Medieval Party 2009, the Gift Shop was a market including a Medieval Catalog.'' *''During the Holiday Party 2009 the gift shop is decorated with ornaments, snowflakes, and other things, but it wasn't heavily decorated.'' *''During the puffle party 2010 the gift shop looked like puffle furniture on the outside but on the inside it was normal'' *''It is not normally decorated but sometimes it is'' Gallery File:Halloween_2008_Gift_Shop.PNG|Halloween. File:Christmas Party 2009 Gift Shop.PNG|Holiday Party 2009 SWF Objects *Gift Shop See Also *Sport Shop *Changing Rooms *Rooms Category:Places Category:Town Category:Club Penguin